show me your teeth
by Lady StarFlower
Summary: "I never knew Felix could be so…" Mercedes struggles for the right word, "amorous." Annette sulks. "Yeah, he's REAL affectionate." Her best friend lights up. "Why don't you just…return the favor? Give him a little taste of his own medicine?" Or; Felix really like Annette's throat and she's not having it any more. Smut! Felix/Annette, post BL canon. Established relationship.


Annette likes wearing her magic robes. She likes the high necked shirts that button all the way up to her throat. She likes giant cloaks where the furred collar all but covers her chin and Felix says she looks like a red-haired turtle.

But not in _this_ kind of weather...!

Annette grouchily fans herself with vigor as Mercedes looks on with clear concern on her face. "Annie…it's absolutely scorching outside! Why on earth would you be wearing that heavy coat in such hot weather?"

"It's all his fault." Annette complains, slurping her tea with reckless abandon. "I could be wearing a light shirt, or that cute dress with the ruffles…but noooo, I had to be married to one of the biggest jerks on the continent!"

Mercedes makes a soothing sound, her doe eyes wide with sympathy. "Is Felix really that bad?"

"Bad?!" Annette all but shrieks, startling the garden cat from its nap, "He's the worst! Look at what he did to my neck!"

She yanks down her collar and Mercedes nearly spits out her tea. The pale column of Annette's throat is littered with bright red bite marks, dark bruising hickeys, and several other imprints that look suspiciously like finger marks.

They spread from just under her jaw to lower regions, onto her shoulder and collar, and Mercedes pales as she realizes what those marks mean. "Oh, heavens!"

"I know!" Annette fumes, pulling the collar back up to her chin. "And I had a council meeting with several of the important noble families in the area earlier today too! It was so embarrassing…And meanwhile, Felix just sits there with the smuggest look on his face the whole time, the villain!"

"I never knew Felix could be so…" Mercedes struggles for the right word, "_amorous_."

Annette sulks, but the sour look on her face is quickly melting into a dopey grin as her fingers absently touch her neck. "Yeah, he's REAL affectionate."

It takes a great deal of spiritual discipline and well-mannered decorum to keep the undignified snicker from leaving Mercedes' lips. "What are you going to do about it?" She asks.

Annette ponders as she munches thoughtfully on a cookie. "Wellllll…I could just borrow some makeup to hide these, but my skin is really pale. It would probably be really conspicuous."

With all the innocence and sweetness of an angel, Mercedes brightens with an idea. "Why don't you just…return the favor? Give him a little taste of his own medicine?"

This time, it's Annette's turn to spit out her cookie. "_Goddess_, Mercedes!"

Her best friend shrugs serenely and takes another sip of tea. "You forget that Sylvain is my husband, after all."

Annette just nods weakly as Mercedes laughs with the grace of an angel. Why, oh, why, is it always the quiet ones?

O.O

She puts her plan into action that evening.

Felix barely has time to walk into the training courtyard before Annette pounces on him with her sword with ferocious determination. He lets out a short sound of surprise and draws his own blade with lightning swiftness. He nearly shears her sword in two, but she twists and lands back lightly on her feet just in time.

"Goddess, Annette." He sounds cross, but the laughing light in his eyes tell another story. "You need to follow through in your attacks. Do I have to keep reminding you?"

"My bad!" Annette smiles, and launches herself at him again. Startled at her unusual ferocity, Felix brings up his sword and their blades smash together with a shriek of steel against steel. Annette's foot sweeps out and he barely has time to dodge as her sword presses downwards and bites into the leather of his doublet.

Felix smirks. "Good." He ducks backwards and swings the butt of his sword into her side, effectively knocking her off of him. "But not good enough."

Annette pouts, sticking her lower lip out as she settles into another stance. "Bully."

"My love."

The unexpected endearment catches her off guard and by the time her dazed mind snaps back to reality, Felix is already swinging his sword towards her in a wide, screaming arc, a look of triumph clear on his face.

Annette yelps and barely brings her sword up in time, and the ring of metal makes her teeth chatter. Her husband pushes down hard, his strength overpowering her, and he's close enough that she can feel his hot breath on her face.

"Do you yield?" His voice is low, it's molten, and it doesn't help her concentration in the _slightest_.

_Focus, Annette!_

"Nope," She chirps, and surges forward to bite him right on the neck.

Felix lets out the most undignified yelp she's ever heard as he stumbles backward in shock, dropping his sword with a clatter as Annette's blade joins his on the ground. Her arms stubbornly hold him in place as she sucks hard on his skin, and this time her vindictive side is rewarded by Felix's long hiss of pleasure.

"Haaaaah-"

"Shhh." Annette tells him fiercely, putting a finger on his lips before she pulls away to grin wickedly at him. "Keep quiet now, would you? I need to concentrate."

His pupils dilate, and she can feel him swallow underneath her hand. He nods stiffly, and she pats him on the head.

Then Annette leans down and begins to shower his throat with kisses. Some are tender, but most of them are far from gentle. She bites, she sucks, and to her glee she can feel Felix slowly coming undone underneath her. His arms grip her sides tightly as he swears at every puncture of her teeth into his skin.

"_Ffffuck_, Annette…" His voice is strangled and desperate, and it sets her ablaze.

"Shush, remember?" Annette reprimands him. Her hands are wandering down to his collar, carefully undoing laces that she herself tied this morning, exposing the flushed skin underneath. His hands are pulling desperately at the ties on her tunic, and she lets him.

"Now." Annette announces, pulling away before he has a chance to touch her fully. "Let's give you a taste of your own medicine."

Felix groans at the lust in her voice, his eyes wide and wild. "Damn it, Annette, just let me-"

"If you keep talking I'll gag you." She threatens. His body bucks into hers and she forces him back, slamming his back into the wall. Her fingernails dig into his scalp. "_Behave_."

He obeys, but the pure want in his gaze threatens to buckle her knees. His unbidden compliance makes her realize that this might be something worth exploring later. Isn't she learning so many interesting things today?

She admires the damage she's inflicted. His dark hair is askew and he's gasping for breath underneath her, a hot flush suffusing his beautiful face. His intense gaze hungers for her every move, her every touch. It makes her feel wanted; it makes her feel powerful.

Annette carefully rolls her hips into his. Felix thrusts back into her touch reflexively, grinning as she gasps despite herself. She regains her confidence with a speed that she'll pride herself on later and pushes his arms up above his head.

"Good," She singsongs, "but not good enough."

His eyes narrow at hearing his own words thrown into his face. Holding his fevered gaze, Annette wears a face of absolute innocence as she kisses his throat and sucks another deep rose blossom into his neck.

"You minx-"

"You're the evil one, Felix." Annette glares at him between her kisses on his throat. "Do you realize I'm being cooked alive almost every day because I have to hide what you've left on me? Do you realize-" She licks him, slowly. "-how much I have to do to keep everyone from finding out how _amorous_ you are?"

Felix's eyes, though still blurred with desire, crinkle a bit in humor. Annette frowns at him until his hands come up to hold her, tightly and ardently.

"I like marking you." Felix breathes harshly into her ear. "You're mine, no one else's." He pulls her into him. "_I love you, and I want the whole goddamn world to know_."

Annette falters. He seizes the opening and kisses her fiercely, and she melts in his embrace as his hands come up to cradle the wing-like swoop of her jaw.

"How dare you make this so romantic." She gasps when he breaks away from her and begins the process of discarding her tunic. "I was trying to teach you a lesson-!" Her words end with a squeal as he pulls the cloth roughly off of her shoulders.

"Then let's make this even, okay?" He purrs into her ear, and Annette feels her insides pool with absolute heat. She feels his arousal against her thigh, and a look of devilish mischief crosses her face.

"Okay."

He pulls her in again, and they both drown.

O.O

"Hey, babe?"

"Yes, Sylvain?"

"…Why do you think our dear Duke Fraldarius is wearing such thick furs in this weather? He looks like death!"

Mercedes just smiles peacefully, a feline glint in her eyes. "It isn't nice to pry, love. To each their own, hm?"

O.O

**AN: **they totally did it in the training room

Title is from Lady Gaga's song Teeth, which was an excellent inspiration and just a bop;)

I had a headcanon that Felix began to teach Annette how to use swords since they got married because hey you never know when you need to cut someone up! She's getting pretty good at it!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
